outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eddie Gluskin
Eddie's character acting like Trager's I find it weird why Red Barrels made two of their characters have almost the exact, same roles and ways they capture the main characters. (Miles and Waylon.) They both capture them, torture them, the characters gets chased by them, but when they try to re-capture them, they both died in some way. Domitron3 Talk|Profile|Blogs| |Guestbook 04:36, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Can someone find this guy's exact barefoot height? He looks like he's around 6'5", maybe even more. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 19:44, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Female victims We've already seen what what Gluskin did to his male victims, and it is horrific. This begs question: just what the hell did he do to his actual female victims? AnonymousOutlast (talk) 21:33, July 25, 2017 (UTC) There were no female victims. The asylum stopped hosting women due to phantom pregnancies. NewGenTV (talk) 23:47, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I was referring to the women Eddie murdered prior to his commitment at Mount Massive. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 01:50, July 26, 2017 (UTC) This fascination was a result of being subjected to the Morphogenic Engine. All we know is that he was a serial killer. NewGenTV (talk) 01:57, July 26, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering what he did to those women - did he mutilate their genitals and stuff their bodies, for example? His backstory is very vague, yes, but the serial killer aspect is kind of interesting. AnonymousOutlast (talk) 03:22, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Again, this kind of mutilation was brought up on by the Morphogenic Engine, he had no known prior interest in turning men into women. All we can deduce from his patient report is that he had some kind of hatred towards them brought on by his traumatic childhood. NewGenTV (talk) 13:35, July 26, 2017 (UTC) How did he follow Waylon downstairs? Minor detail, but how did he follow Waylon after the latter fell down the elevator shaft? Did he use the elevator or something? AnonymousOutlast (talk) 20:29, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Probably found a staircase.NewGenTV (talk) 18:02, August 29, 2017 (UTC) So, what is wrong with Eddie? Let's do a quick rundown of how he behaves. *He refuses to accept the difference between what he believes and the actual reality. For example, he insists that his traumatic childhood was actually Leave It to Beaver sprang to life, and he completely denies the well-documented sexual abuse he suffered. When confronted with photographic evidence of the abuse, he alternates between trying to laugh it off as fake and flying into a berserk rage. He also refuses to admit he killed his victims, insisting that the women in the photographs are "just sleeping". *He can't be swayed from his insane, obviously futile plan to turn a man into a woman, no matter how many people he kills trying to pull it off. When his bridal candidates inevitably reject his advances, he treats himself as the victim rather than the cause for the rejection. *Notably, even in death, he still refused to accept his true role in the events, or that Waylon hated and feared him for being a violent, obsessive stalker. So, judging by that, what exactly do you guys think is wrong with Eddie? AnonymousOutlast (talk) 03:03, August 31, 2017 (UTC)